The present invention relates to single handle mixing faucets and more specifically to a simplified mounting for the faucet valve cartridge to permit easy access and removal. Although the invention will be described in connection with a single handle mixing faucet, the invention has wider use and may also be applicable to other water control valve assemblies, for example those used in two-handle faucets, as well as shower and/or tub control valves.
Specifically, the present invention utilizes the handle collar, a visible portion of the faucet construction to support a valve body assembly in relation to the exterior housing or escutcheon, thus eliminating the need for additional fasteners or fastening plates as are commonly used in other faucets having mixing cartridges whether they be of the ceramic type or otherwise. The present invention provides complete access for removal and replacement of the valve cartridge by removal of a single nut which holds the cartridge within the valve body assembly. The design is specifically directed to simplifying the construction and thus the cost of single handle mixing faucets.
The present invention relates to mixing faucets and more particularly to an improved mounting arrangement for the valve assembly and valve cartridge of such a faucet.
A primary purpose of the invention is a faucet construction in which a handle collar is used to support the valve assembly within the outer housing or escutcheon with a retainer nut, threadedly attached to the valve body being used to hold the valve cartridge within the valve body.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a simplified faucet design in which it is only necessary to remove a single element to have access to the valve cartridge.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a faucet construction as described in which the handle collar is both decorative and performs the function of holding the valve body assembly within the faucet housing.
Other purposes will appear in the ensuing specification, drawings and claims.